Family Love Conquers Awkwardness
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Cassie accidentally barges in on Vampiro and Tina, she feels very awkward around them. Can her great-uncle and great-aunt help her see she doesn't have to feel awkward around them. Done as a request for guestsurprise. :)


**guestsurprise, who owns Cassie and Vamps, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Vampiro, and Tina.**

* * *

 **Family Love Conquers Awkwardness**

Cassie was humming a song to herself as she walked down the hallway looking for Whampire or Vamps, hoping one of them was around to help her out with some math homework that was troubling her. Four Arms was away on a mission, though would return in a few days.

She now entered a room. "Whampire? Vamps? Are you...Oh!"

Vampiro and Tina, who had been sitting on their bed, had been kissing when Cassie's startled cry startled them and the two Vladats turned to her, surprised and a bit embarrassed, as was the young girl, whose face turned bright red. "I'm...I'm so sorry," Cassie said, unsure of what else to say.

Tina thankfully recovered, as did her husband. "It's alright, dear," she said, going up to Cassie. "Can we help you, sweetie?"

"Um...well," the young girl stammered, feeling super awkward around the two Vladats, something they sensed. Tina went up to her and gently hugged her. "Were you looking for your uncles?" She asked gently.

"Yeah," the young girl said, still feeling very awkward. "I was hoping they could help me with some math homework."

Vampiro smiled. "I believe they're in the rec room," he said gently.

"Thank you," Cassie said gratefully and quietly headed out, but she didn't see the two Vladats look at each other with concern.

"Poor girl, I think she's now very nervous around us, dear," Tina said.

"And that was a rather awkward moment," Vampiro admitted before chuckling. "But Heaven knows our boys often caught us kissing before."

His wife giggled. "Oh, goodness, I remember," she said. "Well, we'll just have to help Cassie with not feeling awkward around us."

"That might be easier said than done, my love," he said. "Cassie's very shy and she'll no doubt try to avoid us."

"Well, that just won't do," Tina said with determination.

Vampiro smiled. "Let's see if we can talk to her later," he suggested.

But that was easier said than done. After finding Whampire and Vamps, who had helped her with her math homework, Cassie had kept a careful eye out to avoid Vampiro and Tina. She was still super embarrassed that she had walked in on them kissing, though she had seen her parents kiss and her aunts and uncles kiss, to unintentionally walk in on a couple kissing was not only embarrassing, but also very awkward.

Rachel hummed a favorite song as she cooked dinner with Rook helping her. The Revonnahgander smiled and came up behind her, slipping his arms around her, making her pause in her work and lean back against his chest, tilting her head to smile up at him. "I'm glad you're home, honey," the young woman said.

"I'm glad to be home, baby," he said, giving her a kiss that she returned before they parted and looked at each other lovingly.

They then heard someone gently clear their throat. "We're not interrupting, are we?" A voice asked curiously.

Rachel and Rook turned to find Vampiro and Tina in the doorway. "Oh, not at all," the blonde-haired girl said with a smile. "How are you two?"

"We're well, thank you, Rachel," Tina said with a smile. "But we were wondering if you could tell us where Cassie is."

"Cassie?" Rachel repeated but then shook her head. "No, sorry. I haven't seen her since lunch time."

"Is everything alright?" Rook asked.

"We hope so, but we're a bit worried about Cassie," Vampiro said before looking a little sheepish. "She accidentally walked in on Tina and I kissing."

Understanding dawned on the other couple's faces. "Oh," Rachel said before a gentle smile came to her face. "Let me guess. She's now avoiding you guys because she feels awkward about the situation."

"Yes," Tina said. "Cassie's rather shy, isn't she?"

"She is," Rook said. "Though we've done our best to help her, her past has made her a shy child."

"Is there a way to get her to not be shy around us?" Vampiro asked.

"Lots of TTLC," Rachel replied with a smile.

"TTLC?" Tina inquired.

"Tender, ticklish, loving care," Rook replied with a smile.

Vampiro smiled. "And showing her that while the situation was awkward, she doesn't have to feel awkward around us," he said.

"That's right," Rachel said before giggling. "Our children have caught us kissing many times."

Rook turned red. "Especially that one time in the living room when I had just returned from a long mission and was kissing you breathless, my love," he said to Rachel, who now laughed.

"Oh, gracious, I remember," she said, turning a little red herself. "Our youngest daughter asked what we were doing and you nearly dropped me when she startled us."

Tina looked a bit alarmed. "He nearly dropped you?" She asked in shock.

Rachel laughed again. "Rook was holding me in a dancing dip," she explained. "Thankfully, he managed to hold onto me, but he fell over too and so we both ended up in a heap on the floor with me landing on him."

"Which made for a more embarrassing situation," Rook said. "Thankfully, our oldest daughter told her siblings that we were just dancing and I lost my balance."

Vampiro chuckled in amusement. "Well then, my dear," he said to Tina. "Let's see if we can convince Cassie that she doesn't have to feel awkward around us."

* * *

But at dinner that evening, Cassie tried to sit at the opposite end of the table, but Vampiro and Tina sat across from her. "Cassie, we've been looking for you," Vampiro said gently.

The young girl wouldn't look at them, but felt a gentle nudge on her leg, making her jump and look up to see Tina smiling, indicating she had been the culprit. "Sweetie, is everything alright?" She asked gently.

Cassie just shyly looked away, not really saying a word. Vampiro and Tina looked at each other and nodded. Because the young girl was being more shy than usual and not very talkative, which wasn't sitting well with the two Vladats, it was time for plan B.

After dinner, Cassie was heading up to her room, but jumped when she saw something out of the corner of her eye and looked to see Tina was beside her. "Sweetie, Vampiro and I were hoping you could come talk to us," she said gently.

The young girl backed away slightly. "No, thanks," she said softly.

"Oh, you're not even going to come spend time with your great-uncle and great-aunt?" Vampiro asked, coming up behind the girl and resting his hands on her shoulders.

Feeling trapped, Cassie lightly pulled away. "I...uh...I've got to do my science homework!" She said quickly and took off running, but she ran down the hallway opposite of her room.

Tina and Vampiro smiled. "What do you say to a chase, my love?" The female Vladat suggested.

"I agree, my dear," the male Vladat said, his grin growing as they took off after Cassie.

The young girl ran, looking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed before she continued running, trying to avoid talking to the two Vladats. She wasn't afraid of them, but she just felt very awkward about the whole situation. She paused for a moment and sighed, hugging herself.

"Ah, there you are," came a voice and she turned sharply to find Vampiro closing in fast on her.

Letting out a surprised squeak, the young girl broke into another run, ducking as Tina almost caught her, but missed as Cassie ran down another hall.

"Goodness, she's fast," Tina said.

"Perhaps, but she won't escape us," Vampiro said. "I'll see if I can head her off."

The two split up, hoping to get Cassie to stop long enough to talk to them.

The young girl paused again to catch her breath and she looked behind her to see Tina was closing in fast. "Cassie, hold on, sweetie!" The female Vladat called to her.

Turning to flee, Cassie let out a surprised yelp as she just barely dodged Vampiro's open arms, but as she went to run down another hallway, the male Vladat's arms encircled her and he lifted her up so that he was hovering and she was hovering too. Squeaking in surprise, the young girl would have squirmed, but instead, she clung to Vampiro, who chuckled gently. "I've got you, Cassie," he said reassuringly.

"Good catch, hon," said Tina. "Now come down here so that we can give our great-niece a bunch of love and tickles."

Chuckling again, Vampiro landed gently, still holding onto Cassie as he and Tina headed towards their room and the female Vladat locked the door behind them and turned to Cassie, as did Vampiro. "Now then, time to get you to not feel awkward around us, pumpkin," the male Vladat said as he and his wife moved toward their captive.

The young girl looked nervous, though she knew they wouldn't hurt her, but when she saw them wiggle their fingers at her, she squeaked and went to run, but the two pounced and twenty clawed fingers gently wiggled into the young girl's sensitive stomach.

"EEEEK! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cassie laughed, squirming as she was tickled.

"We've got you, little one," Tina said with a giggle as she gently wrapped an arm around Cassie's ankles and began tickling her feet, making her laugh harder.

Cassie continued laughing and squirming, but was unable to escape, a loud squeal escaping her when Vampiro blew a big raspberry into her neck and playfully munched on her neck. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He cooed in her ear, making her scrunch up her neck to protect it, but he tickled her underarms, making her giggle and clamp her arms down, which didn't help as Vampiro's fingers got trapped under her arms and it left her neck open for another tickle attack.

Tina smiled at seeing Cassie was in stitches. "My love, what do you say we make her squeal together?" She said.

"Yes," he agreed. "Perhaps this little one will agree to stay and talk to us if we do."

When both Vladats blew raspberries into her neck, Cassie just about left her skin as she laughed harder, squirming more when both began playfully munching her neck, but when they saw their niece was struggling for air, they let her up, letting her catch her breath.

Cassie soon sat up, feeling two sets of arms come around her. "Cassie, why are you trying to avoid us?" Tina asked gently.

"Can you please tell us, little one?" Vampiro asked, gently kissing the young girl's forehead in affection.

The young girl looked down shyly, but a gentle hand gently tilted her face back up to look at them and she took a deep breath. "Well, I...I felt...awkward about...barging in on you two," she admitted.

The two smiled. "You're not the first one to do that," Tina said, giggling a little. "Your uncles have caught us in that same situation before."

Vampiro chuckled in amusement before gently nuzzling Cassie's nose with his own. "Little one, you don't have to feel awkward around us because of that," he said gently. "We know you didn't mean to surprise us like that."

Cassie looked up at them. "But...well," she began, but trailed off.

They began tickling her again and she laughed as both Vladats tickled her stomach this time. "We've got you, little one," Tina singsonged with a giggle.

Vampiro was playfully munching on Cassie's stomach, making her squeal. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed. "STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Nope," he said playfully before looking at his wife. "My dear, this little one's stomach is absolutely delicious."

"Is it?" The female Vladat asked, playing along before she joined her husband in playfully munching on Cassie's stomach, which put the young girl in stitches.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY! OKAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAY! PLEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE!" She pleaded.

The two chuckled. "Alright, because you said 'please'," Vampiro said, playfully, yet gently, tweaking Cassie's nose, making her giggle as they stopped tickling her.

"How do you feel, sweetie?" Tina asked her.

The young girl smiled. "A lot better," she admitted before looking sheepish. "Sorry about before."

"Oh, pumpkin, it's alright," Vampiro said as he and Tina hugged the young girl. "It's nothing to feel awkward about."

"Of course not," the female Vladat said reassuringly.

Rachel came in and smiled. "Besides, you've caught Rook and I kissing more than once, honey," she said to her niece.

Cassie giggled. "True," she admitted.

Vampiro smiled. "Well, now that that's cleared up, I believe it's family movie night, isn't is, Rachel?" He asked.

"Yes it is," she replied. "And I found a terrific Halloween family movie for all of us to watch."

Cassie looked unsure. "It's not scary, is it?" She asked.

"No sweetie, it's a comedy," Rachel replied gently. "Trust me, you'll like it."

Cassie nodded and giggled when Vampiro scooped her up and placed her on his back, giving her a piggy-back ride downstairs.

The young girl rested her head trustingly on her great-uncle's shoulder, feeling better now, thanks to her loving family.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
